marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk! Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Gary Antagonists: * J-L * Milton-Lynn * Felix Other Characters: * Lynard Skynard * Gary Cooper * John Wayne Locations: * Willoughby Home * McDonald's Items: * ''Popeye'' * ''Charley's Angels'' Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Happy Accidents | Synopsis2 = An article that follows the publication history of the Hulk. | Writer3_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler3_1 = Gene Colan | Inker3_1 = Dave Simons | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Lynn Graeme | Editor3_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor3_3 = Al Milgrom | Editor3_4 = Roger Stern | StoryTitle3 = One for My Baby and One More for the Hulk! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Vinnie * Beatrice * Suzanne * Sloan * * Porky * Mario * Mortie * Locations: * Items: * ''National Enquirer'' Vehicles: * | Synopsis3 = Wandering the deserts of Nevada, the Hulk happens upon the city of Las Vegas and is instantly drawn in by the bright lights and sounds. Wandering the streets, the Hulk happens into a casino and watching a man playing one of the slot machines get a jackpot in his own way: by smashing the machine. The Hulk goes on a rampage through the casino until he hears the music of Jimmy Martin, the local lounge singer. The music soothes the Hulk enough for a reversion into Bruce Banner. Bruce is found by the bouncers and taken to be a drunken bum and tossed out into the street. Bruce is picked up by a showgirl named Suzanne who helps Banner to his feet and takes her back into the dressing room. There she dresses him in one of Jimmy's suits. When Jimmy enters the room he doesn't mind and even takes Banner out to dinner. He explains how he used to be a big deal during an earlier time. However now his fame has waned and he is forced to work for Rickey Siciliano. When the local officer named Sloan asks him to speak before an anti-crime hearing, Jimmy refuses. Sick of his lot in life, Jimmy decides to check out of Vegas but are stopped by Rickey Siciliano's men. They rough up Jimmy and Banner, but the tables turn when Bruce turns into the Hulk once again. After the mobsters are fought off, Jimmy convinces the Hulk that he is a friend and that they need to stop Siciliano. The Hulk trashes the mobsters mansion and Jimmy warns Rickey that the Hulk is his bodyguard from now on and warns him against attacking again and that after he is finished his performance that night he will leave town. However, by the time they are back at the casino, the Hulk has reverted back to Bruce Banner. Suzanne manages to distract Banner long enough for Ricky and his men to corner Jimmy. Bruce turns into the Hulk again and tries to stop the attempted kidnapping. In the confusion, one of the mobsters tries to shoot Jimmy, but Suzanne dives into the way. In the aftermath of the battle, Jimmy agress to stand before Sloan's hearing and the Hulk retreats back out into the desert. | Notes = Continuity Notes One for My Baby... and One More for the Hulk! * Jimmy states that he has been singing since the 1940s, this should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}